


Compliance

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the early days of Han and Leia as spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

N’fau Solem, an enthusiastic member of the Compliance Division of the New Republic Intelligence office on Coruscant, was pacing dramatically in front of the room, flailing his forelimbs about and occasionally getting so excited his hair would stand out from his body, making him into a gigantic ball of fluff.   
  
Han had never been so entertained at a compliance meeting in his life. Next to him, his--well, Leia, considering he didn’t know what to call her these days—was trying to repress her own amusement and was attempting to ignore the wry looks Han kept sending in her general direction.   
  
N’fau pounded the table. Han jumped, startled, bringing his attention back to the front of the room.   
  
“So you see, paper binder management is key to the success of the entire mission!”   
  
Leia made an odd choking sound at this rather dramatic conclusion.   
  
Behind the Hent was an elaborate chart showing a corollary between success and the types of binders used.   
  
Han raised a hand, ignoring the swift kick Leia delivered to his shin. N’fau startled, apparently not having been warned about or ignoring the Corellian’s reputation for insubordinate questioning.   
  
Han didn’t wait for N’fau to acknowledge his hand. He straightened in his chair, leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. “Were we supposed to infer that the more successful agents are more likely to follow the rules, or that the agents with access to better supplies are more likely to be able to complete their missions?”   
  
N’fau bristled again, his mouth gaping. Thankfully for him, the meeting supervisor quickly announced a short break, and he was able to make his escape before having to confront any unpleasant truths about the insignificance of his paper-filled life.   
  
Han swiveled in his chair as the room emptied.   
  
Leia regarded him with exasperation. “Do you have to do that?”   
  
Han leaned back just a little more. “These meetings are a waste of time.”   
  
Leia shuffled some papers around. “Oh, I don’t know. That last presentation was the funniest satire on office supply management I've heard, and the others…let’s just say, there are ways to look like you’re paying attention.”   
  
She held out a notebook. Han regarded it. It was a complete report, waiting only for an authorized signature. Understanding dawned, and Han grinned slowly. “Combining two necessary evils. Nice.”   
  
Leia regarded him smugly, leaning against the table. The room was completely empty. Leia caught his surreptitious look at the wall’s clock.   
  
“No.”   
  
Han’s eyes widened. “What?”   
  
“Whatever you were thinking, the answer is no.”   
  
He feigned hurt and moved closer. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to eat at that one place.”   
  
Leia tilted her head up. “That one place?”   
  
He skimmed a hand down the outside of her arm. “The place…you know…with the food.”   
  
He almost, almost kissed her, she was even leaning in, her mouth slightly parted, but she pulled back just before he managed to capture her lips. “You’re not distracting me today, Solo. We already got in trouble this week.”   
  
She pushed him away and started walking for the door. Han frowned. Clearly he needed to work on his skills of persuasion.   
  
She stopped just by the door, her hand resting on the frame. “I'll see you tonight. Later.”   
  
His mouth turned up. “For dinner?”   
  
She rested just a little of her weight on her hand, then pushed off. She rolled her eyes. “For dinner.”   
  
He watched her leave and sighed, turning back toward his notes. Maybe if he hurried he could grab paperwork before the next session.


End file.
